kagome's choice
by inu-yasha's-soulmate
Summary: find out why sess needs kagome and kikyo, and who will kagome will choose...plz review, i stink at summaries the stories better than it seems
1. The beginning

Chapter 1  
  
Kouga takes Kagome and goes down for a kiss and then Kagome grabs inu-yasha and switches places with her and next thing ya know it kouga is kissing inu- yasha. Inu-yasha: "ewwwwwwww, you little hairless mutt what in the world was that that was disgusting." Kouga (with his eyes still closed mind you): that was the best kiss I had ever had.. Then kouga opens his eyes and sees inu-yasha standing there complaining, kouga jumps back and starts running around with a disgusted look on his face wiping his mouth and scrubbing his tongue, followed by inu-yasha. Kagome, shippo, sango, and miroku were all laughing their guts out. "Hahahahahaha." (E/N: really we all know they both liked it) Kagome: "awww... you guys make such a cute couple."  
  
Then inu-yasha and kouga heard a sound in the back of the forest, they both started running toward it, followed by sango, Kagome, miroku, and with shippo on Kagome's shoulder holding on tightly to his lollypop that Kagome gave him for a present. Then they suddenly stopped and the lollie pop that Kagome got shippo landed in Kagome's hair and then flung back and hit miroku in the face. Shippo: "Kagome I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean too."  
  
Kagome: "its all right shippo, all I need to do is go get some water on it, I need a bath right know anywayz, I'll be back" Kagome walks off to find the nearest spring...miroku sneaking behind her...sango caught him and hit in the head with her boomerang.... "Owwwww" miroku says, while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Sango:" how can you do that still haven't gotten the point yet."  
  
Miroku: " well... a man still got to try"  
  
Sango: "back to the real problem"  
  
Sango:" why did we stop, inu-yasha?"  
  
Inu-yasha: "............"  
  
They all start looking around the forest. Then they all see a shadow moving up toward them. The shadow slowly turns into inu-yasha's worst rival. Sesshomarou, (Gasp! oh not good.) Sesshomarou walks up to the hanyou and flicks his nose. Inu-yasha draws out tetsiga and as it transform the light gleams from it.  
  
Sesshomarou: "you pathetic half-breed, do you honestly think you can kill me."  
  
Inu-yasha: "what do you want?"  
  
Sesshomarou: "to take back something that's mine"  
  
Kagome is on here way back to the group not knowing what lies before her. 


	2. poor rin

Chapter 2  
  
When Kagome gets back, she yells "Hey everyone I'm ba..." she looks at everyone on guard, and she wondered what everyone was so worried about. And then she saw the silver shinning hair and she stopped what she was doing and ran to go get her bow and arrows. As inu-yasha and Sesshomarou was fighting, Kagome stretched back her bow and aimed the bow straight at Sesshomarou, as she was aiming she saw rin looking shocked and sad. And when Sesshomarou looked at Kagome's honey gold eye's he was wondering what she was looking at. And then he noticed that she was looking right passed him, and was looking at rin who was starting to cry. Rin dropped the flowers she picked for Sesshomarou and she started to run in the forest. Kagome started running after her, followed by Sesshomarou, and Sesshomarou was being followed by the angry hanyou.  
  
Inu-yasha: "Sesshomarou, you're not getting away that easily."  
  
Sesshomarou: "I'm not gonna waste time with you, half-breed"  
  
Kouga ran past everyone and grabbed Kagome, to take her to rin. "You just now start to help, where were you before all this started with Sesshomarou?" Kagome asked. " I smelt something, so I ran toward it and I found kikyo in a tree talking about something. "Kouga replied. "Why would kikyo be out here?" she thought to herself. When kouga finally stopped rin was sitting on a tree stump crying and wiping her eye's mumbling about how Sesshomarou promised her that he would not kill or fight in front of her. Kagome got off of kouga and sat next to rin. She her arm around rin and asked her if she was ok. While, Kouga was standing guard. Rin wiped her eyes and said, "Sesshomarou promised Rin no more fighting no more killing. "And Kagome replied "Sesshomarou like Rin and would never try to brake his promise but at times he forgets. "Rin stopped crying and sniffled as she tried her hardest to smile again, and at that moment Sesshomarou arrived with his silky silver hair flowing in the wind and blowing in his face. Then inu-yasha was in the air going to take a strike at Sesshomarou and out of nowhere "SIT!" inu-yasha fell face first on a big rock. "Why did you do that you, baka!? "While, Kouga was laughing in the background.  
  
~~~~~****Back with miroku, sango, and shippo****~~~~~  
  
Sango: "What is taking them so long?" Miroku grabbed sango's butt and said, "don't wor...owwwwwww!" sango smacks Miroku in the face living a big red hand print on his face.  
  
Shippo: Kagome and inu-yasha are probably fighting because kouga is trying to take Kagome as his mate, so don't sweat it.  
  
Shippo jumps off miroku's head, and started to play with kilala. Miroku fixes his hair after being messed up, by Shippo. Miroku sneaked up behind sango and reached for sango's butt, but before he had the chance sango turned around and hit miroku upside his head with her boomerang and said "Don't even think about it." Then they heard a scream" that sounded like Kagome" said miroku, as he was jumping on the transformed kilala's back. Followed by sango and Shippo, which picked a nice spot on miroku's head..."do you mind, Shippo?" said miroku. "No not really" replied Shippo. Kilala runs toward the scream, and by the time they got there Kagome was raped in Sesshomarou's tail, trying to wiggle her way out of Sesshomarou's strong grip. While rin was held on by Sesshomarou's arm crying herself to sleep. Next thing you know it Sesshomarou jumped and was out of sight. Inu- yasha and kouga ran after them to get Kagome back.  
  
Kouga: "why don't you just give up you impudent little hanyou."  
  
Inu-yasha: "grrrrrrr... why don't you get your own mate KAGOME"S MINE!"  
  
Kouga zoom past inu-yasha with a whirling tornado, saying "good bye pup"  
  
~~~~~******With Kagome and sess*******~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomarou was on his way to his castle, when Kagome finally got free and stated to yell for inu-yasha and kouga to come and help her. Sesshomarou grabbed Kagome with his tail and held her up to his face and said" if you have any love for your life, I suggest you shut up. 


	3. she's found and taken

Oops I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter sorry well here it is, I don't own any of the inu-yasha characters in this fic.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kouga is so far behind even with the help of the shards in his legs. (Nothing can beat the great Sesshomarou's speed babababum!) LOL ok, that wasn't funny.... Bye) Kouga decides to stop for the night. And jumps on a tree and sleeps, and while he is sleeping he had a dream.  
  
~~~***Dream scean***~~~  
  
Kouga is all alone in a meadow of green pasture's. He sniffs around wondering if he can find any familiar smells, but nothing then he hear a sound and he started to run toward it. And then he smelt a strong smell of ash and rotting flesh. And then he stopped to see what the smell was and when he turned around he saw kikyo pointing an arrow at him and says, " how dare you steel the shards of the jewel for that you shall die." Kouga smirked, his famous yeah right smirks and he takes off running and yells "if you can catch me!" Kikyo does not move, and then she fire's her arrow straight and hits kouga in the back. Kouga falls, tumbling on the ground, kikyo appears right over him and says " I caught you" and when she said that, at the same time she slowly turned into Kagome. And walks away to leave him there to die, with an arrow in his back bleeding. (As she walks off so mysterious she looks back at him and laughs, **then she trips and falls straight on her face Bwahahaha... isn't it great being the author you can make them do anything)  
  
End of dream**~~  
  
Surprised of what he saw, he shot up like a rocket panting so hard that his throat was dry. And sense he shot up so fast he lost his balance from being so dizzy and falls of his tree branch where he was perched up on sleeping flat on his face. He rolled around onto his back with his eyes closed to block the sun from getting into them, then a shadow came over him and he wondered who it was he opened his eyes and found inu-yasha hovering over him and laughing.  
  
Inu-yasha: "man I could here that fall from 2 miles away."(Snickering)  
  
Kouga shoots up and dusts himself off, and looks around acting like he ment to do it as if it were to help him find Kagome. Inu-yasha looks at him and says " Why are you wasting time here, falling flat on you face? "And then inu-yasha jumps to tree following the sent of Kagome, and not too far be hind him was sango and the gang. Kouga trying to get his mind straight was running a normal pace thinking about the dream and why he had it.  
  
~~~~***Back to Kagome and Sesshomarou***~~~  
  
Kagome was making some roman for rin when Sesshomarou smelt rotting flesh and ash. He got up and walked toward the strong smell and saw kikyo standing in a clearing in the woods practicing her aim on a tree. She was talking about how she was going to make inu-yasha hers forever and killing Kagome to do so, when she was just about to say how Kagome yells at Sesshomarou "come for some roman!" Kikyo heard her and when she looked to see where her voice was coming from, she spotted Sesshomarou, when she saw him she stretched her arrow back and shot it toward him. He stepped out of the way just before it hit him, and it hit the tree behind him. Kagome called him again "Sesshomarou!" he yelled, " shut up! You little, ingrate. "Then kikyo ran in the woods and just as Sesshomarou was going to go get her, Rin came up and said " Is Sesshomarou leaving Rin and her new mommy?" and Sesshomarou replies " No, you would never have to worry about me leaving you."" Then come and eat some roman with rin." Rin said, with a smile on her face. Sesshomarou looks back at the tree kikyo was aiming at and arrows were split right in the middle, and then he saw it was also the tree inu-yasha was bound to for fifty years, with strands of Kagome's hair. Sesshomarou walk's back to Kagome and Kagome hand a bowl of roman to Sesshomarou, and he pushes it out of her hand and spills it all over. Sesshomarou says " I have a hard enough time touching you, do you honestly think IM going to lower myself and eat human food." "Yes I Do, Now SIT!!!!!!!!! Down and eat!" Kagome yells and it echo's across the forest and then Kagome hears a big thuds, which was inu-yasha hitting the ground after hearing the echo's of the "S" word. Kagome says to Sesshomarou that she has to go to take a bath, when Sesshomarou stood up and said "not without rin and me." Kagome walk's up to Sesshomarou and goes to go slap him when he catches her wrist with his hand and says " if you ever try that again there..." Rin steps in front of Sesshomarou and hits him in the knee and says" don't touch rin's new mommy that way!" Sesshomarou lets go of Kagome, grabs them both and went to the nearest watering hole. Rin jumped out of Sesshomarou's arms and runs into the water, Kagome close behind her taking off her shoes and the rest of her close when she caught herself and blushed because she was in front of Sesshomarou. Sesshomarou was turned around already, and taking off his top shirt, when Kagome noticed he had the same marking on his back that inu-yasha had on his chest. When she was done getting her bathing suit on she heard painting noise's and three big thunks coming from the forest and when she looked around there was kouga, inu-yasha, and last but not least the perverted monk miroku rubbing their heads because they were hit bye sango's boomerang. Kagome ran to them, while Sesshomarou was playing with rin in the water. When Kagome got to them she was blushing so bad because inu-yasha and kouga were howling at her, and then she yelled, "SIT!" down goes inu-yasha face first. Miroku walks up to her and says " Nice. "While grabbing her butt. Kouga walks up to her and says," now you have to be my mate." Kagome asks "why?" " Cuz I was in love with your mind and face, and now I'm in love with every curve of you booooodaaaayyyy mmmm... man your fine..." Kagome slaps both mirokou and kouga on the back of the head. And watches inu-yasha rub his head and walking off angry with her...with a sudden smirk or two. (As if he were proud of what he just saw.)  
  
~~~~***Back to Sesshomarou and rin ***~~~  
  
Sesshomarou was looking at the shore looking for Kagome, but he couldn't see her. He grabbed Rin and went out searching for her, he found her with the gang walking back to keade's hut. When Rin saw Kagome walk away from her she started to cry and wiggled her way out of Sesshomarou's grip and ran to Kagome clinging on to her knee saying " Why does rin's new mommy want to leave her?" Kagome turns around and looks at Sesshomarou and then down at rin and she started explaining to rin that she had to go and search for something that belonged to her and that she would be back as soon as she could. Rin slowly uncoiling herself off Kagome's knee, and dried her eyes and said "Rin goes back to Sesshomarou now and wait for her new mommy...bye" waving her hand at Kagome and walking off toward Sesshomarou. Sesshomarou starts to run toward Rin. Sesshomarou grabs rin and puts her near the water hole, and then made sure that she would not move from where she was, and then he ran to Kagome and tried to grab her but inu-yasha and kouga both stood in front of her. And then began to fight Sesshomarou for the protection of Kagome.  
  
Sesshomarou: " why do you even try, you know you'll lose."  
  
Inu-yasha: "I will never give up" charging at Sesshomarou with the tetsiga in his hands. Sesshomarou jumps over Inu-yasha and lands next to Kagome, and the gang, Kouga turns around and charges Sesshomarou with his claws, and misses him, when kouga was facing his back toward Sesshomarou; Sesshomarou turned around and sliced kouga's back. And then grabbed Kagome and rin and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********** **************** well . that is chapter 3 hope you like this fanfiction so far. Please review. Thanx bye. 


	4. chapter 4

Hey everybody and this is the disclaimer: I don't own inu-yasha or any other character in this fanfic thanx bye.  
  
Sorry it took so long to post this up but I've been on vacation in Utah and , no computers that I could use . but yaaaaaaaaaaaa I finally put it up. And I'lll try to keep this updated as much as I can plzzzz review. Chapter 4  
  
After Sesshoumaru took off running he stopped in his tracks and turns around and yells at inu-yasha " if you want her come and get her!" Kagome is trying to wiggle her way out of Sess's grip but he is to strong. Inu- yasha started to run after them, with kouga and the others right behind him. Sess ran straight toward them and out Kagome in the grasp of his tail and he took his free claws and went toward inu-yasha, at the same time inu- yasha drew the tetsiga out and went for Sesshoumaru. Just before they could reach each other they all heard " KUKUKUKUKU!!!!" They all start looking around looking for Narraku, and that put inu-yasha and the gang off guard besides kouga and Sesshoumaru and they both started to fight each other.  
  
With blood dripping down kouga's back and onto the ground, he charges at Sesshoumaru, one last time before Sesshoumaru had the chance to take off running again, in the opposite direction, back to his castle. Inu-yasha noticed something or someone was gone, so he turned around to see who it was and he saw that Sesshomarou was gone. Kouga was standing weak on his to legs leaning against a tree, then he fell to the ground and passed out. Kagome was aiming an arrow at narraku, when she noticed that kouga had been injured really bad and was unconscious. She let go of the arrow and it missed narraku by an inch. And then she started running to kouga, then inu- yasha stepped in front of her and said "he'll be fine.let him rest and lets finish narraku here and now." she replied with a cry and said "inu-yasha how can you be that dumb he's not resting like that on purpose he's been knocked out. you DORK!!!" " How was I supposed to know... Its not like I'm a doggie genius. And. And so what if he's in the fetal position." Kagome says, "SIT!" Inu-yasha hits the ground face first.  
  
Then Kagome ran toward kouga and put his head on her lap, and started brushing his hair out of his eyes and was saying "kouga.... C'mon kouga wake up.... Wake up" inu-yasha peeling himself off the ground and looked at Kagome holding kouga. His eyes were burning hot as if fire, and then he charged toward Kagome and kouga with the tetsiga drawn. Kagome looked up seeing that inu-yasha was charging at her and kouga, but she noticed it wasn't the normal inu-yasha, this one had scares down his face.....Kagome whispered "demon inu-yasha" Sango ran in front of Kagome and kouga and blocked the hit of the tetsiga, the hit was so strong that it pushed sango into a tree, and the tree cracked and fell down. "SANGO!!!!!" Kagome and mirokou screamed. Kagome put kouga down on the ground and ran toward inu- yasha while he was distracted by Sango, and she hugged him and she said "come back to me inu-yasha.... Come back.... I need you inu...I need you...." with tears falling down her cheek like rain, she kissed inu-yasha on the cheek..... Inu-yasha transformed back into the hanyou we all know and love............ Inu-yasha looked down seeing that Kagome was wrapped around him. Then while inu-yasha is looking down, Kagome looked up to see if he changed back, and their eyes met.................CABOOM...............the word sit echo's across in the air. "Inu-yasha why did you touch me that way...Yuck.... Know I have to go take another bath..." "m-Mee...You're the one who had your arms around me..." "Ahhhhhhh shut up Inu-yasha" then she remembered sango and ran toward her and saw that she was hurt pretty bad. Miroku told Kagome " she'll be ok" then he looks over at kouga and says "but I'm not sure about kouga". Kagome stands up and runs to kouga and yells " INU_YASHA!!!!!" Inu-yasha turns around and runs to Kagome. Kagome asks inu-yasha " can you take him to keade's hut plzzzzz." inu reply's with a big "NO" Kagome opens her mouth about to yell out the "S" word but then inu-yasha picks kouga up and throws him over his shoulders, really fast as if he were a scared puppy.  
  
I hope you like it so far. plz review.yayayayayayayaya I finally put the 4 chapter up yayayayaya.Ok no that I got that over with I can write the 5 chapter yayayayay.. Ok now I know that this is stupid.. Not the story. ok bye. 


	5. chapter 5

Hey this is chapter 5 I hope you like the story so far. Disclaimer: I do not own inu-yasha or any character in this story.. Well here it goes  
  
Chapter 5  
  
***************Back at keade's hut**************  
  
"Inu-yasha watch it..put him down softly.right there." "ya ya ya...Whatever..he can handle it. Its not like he's a baby.." inu-yasha replied. " Inu-yasha stop your complaining he is knocked out cold. Now SIT him.." Inu-yasha falls with kouga in his arms face first into the floor. "KAGOME!!!!!" kagome hides behind miroku and sango, poking her head out behind them. "I didn't do it" kagome replied to inu-yasha. Inu-yasha stood up with kouga on his shoulders, and put him on the floor. Inu-yasha turns around, and stare's at kagome with fire in his eyes, and starts to chase after Kagome. Kagome ran around miroku and sango, when she ran around she got her back pack wraped around her foot and she triped and fell right into sango and miroku, making them fall to the floor with miroku on top off them both. Miroku said " my dreams have finally came true.when the girls are on the bottom and im on top." both of the girls scream and snago yells "kirara transform." miroku has a sweat drop on his head and gets up and runs from kirara and the girls. Inu-yasha got fed up with chaseing them and he sat in the corner next to kouga and took markers out of Kagome's bag, which he saw Kagome write on paper before, and he started to draw on kouga's face. A mustache, beard, freacle's .ECT..  
  
Kagome and the rest came back, with miroku's outfit torn to shreds, bruses all over, and his hair all messed up. Kagome looks at her bag and notices that her bag has been rumaged in, then she looks at inu-yasha. She notices that he has a black marker in his hand and him next to kouga "inu- yasha what are you doing!" inu-yasha replys "nothin.just making some improovements on kouga's face. Kagome walks up toword kouga, she looks down at kouga's face and screams "INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!! LEAVE HIM ALONE.NOW!!!!.Why can't you be nice to him for once." Inu-yasha replies " shut up"  
  
******Sesshoumaro and rin******  
  
Sesshoumaro and rin got back to the castle. Sesshoumaru put rin down onto the floor and told Rin "go get ready for bed" rin replied with a sigh " but.but." "Rin!" "Ok ok I'll go but just this once" rin walked off to her room, changed her clothes, and got in bed. Sesshoumaru knocked on her door. Rin said "come in" sesshoumaru walked through the door and tucked rin in. when he got out of the room he noticed that jaken was nowhere in sight, so he ran around looking for him. Sesshoumaru looked in rins room, he found him under the bed. "Lord sesshoumaru.. When did you get home?" jaken said with a scatchy, sqeeky voice. " Why are you under there you baka? Aren't you supposed to be finding kikyo?" said sesshoumaru with an evil and strict voice. "Ye-yes Lord Sesshoumaru " sesshoumaru hits jaken on the head, leaveing a welt the size of texas. "Jaken have you found her yet?" sess asked " yes Lord Sesshoumaru, she is in the south part of the forest near the tree where inu-yasha was found by KAGOME" Sesshoumaru felt his heart race when he heard that name "Kagome" he whispered. " Yes Lord sesshoumaru Kagome is also at the wildered old lady's hut. Sesshoimaru pulled jaken out of under his bed and through him out of his room, and locked the door. Sesshoumaru was pacing back and forth woundering why kikyo was still at the tree where inu-yasha was found. And why does his heart race everytime he hears Kagome's name. He thought " its not the kind of worry that he loves her but intimadation worry." He leid down on his couch next to his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking, until he fell asleep. As sesshoumaru slept the moonlight shined in through his window and a shadow lingered above him. Then he smelt a familiar smell. He looked at the shadow that was hovering over him and as the shadow got closer the more his heart pounded. The shadow's hands reached for sesshoumaru's sword, sesshoumaru thrust his claws through the shadow's stomach, and he pulls his claws out of the sstomach and pushes the shadow into the light of the moon. He looks at the face of the shadow really deep and notices that it is kagome and she was bleeding all over, the blood flowing out of the light to the dark and straight to his feet. He bends down and dips his finger in it and licks it off, and walks to kagome and lifts her chin and asks " wheres your pasky mut?" Kagome with tears in her eyes because of her injury said, " he's right behind you!" Sesshoumaru turn's his head and sees that inu-yasha was standing right above him. Sesshoumaru snickered and said " you won't kill me, you can't, cuz no matter what you do your related to me and you can't find it in you to kill your own brother." Inu-yasha replied " ya wanna bet" inu-yasha takes tetsiga and rases it above his head and stricks down with so much anger, slicing through sesshoumaru's armer and his body, making sesshoumaru fall back and have his head land on kagome's lap. Inu-yasha pput tetsiga back in its _________ and takes sessoumaru's sword and said " guess what I did." Sesshoumaru stugled to stand up, and snickered and said " you held back. And you know it, cuz I'm still alive." Kagome gets up with her legs weak, and she walks behind sesshoumau knowing and winks at inu- yasha. Inu-yasha grabs tetsiga really quick and trows it to kagome. kagome catches it. Sesshoumaru turns around, and as he was kagome stabs sesshoumaru with tetsiga with full strangth. Kagome said " but I didn't" sesshoumaru falls to the ground and as he hits the floor he jumps straight up, on the couch. Sesshoumaru was dripping with sweat. He whiped his head and thought to himself "it was only a dream."  
  
Yay I finished the 5 chapter I hope you like it so far.. How did you like the dream scene? Hmmmm Well I like it, but I guess that's because I wrote it. But hey. PLZ review. 


	6. chapter 6

Hey everyone I've got this saying, well its not really saying .wel kinda..I don't know.. But any wayz here it is " The only reason why we stay in hell is because we know the streets."  
  
The disclaimer: I don't own the inu-yasha characters.. Though I would like too.Miroku.mmmm.who wouldn't? Cuz it is the koolest man. well to the story.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*********************************Back to keade's hut*************************************  
  
THUD!!!!!!! The word "SIT BOY" echo across the sky. " Wench" inu- yasha yells. Kagome turns around and glares at inu-yasha. Both of inu- yasha's ears go down. Kagome grabs a cloth with the tip damp, and twist it and snaps inu-yasha in the forehead. Inu-yasha falls on his back. Miroku and sango are sitting on the floor with popcorn in their lap's watching the fight between inu-yasha and kagome, which has lasted for the past four hours. Miroku leans over toword inu-yasha and says " your not gonna win, she is a women.you'll alwayz lose." Inu-yasha gets up and walks toword kagome and gets really close to her face (nose to nose). Kagome's face turns red and she starts to shake. Inu-yasha starts to burst out in laughter and says " you thought I was gonna kiss you, didn't you.. Hahahahahahahahahahaha" kagome pushes inu-yasha over and studers " n-no I d- didn't." Kagome stomps off, with inu-yasha ponsing back and forth singing " you thought I was gonna kiss you, now your gonna cry, and you need a tissue. You like it." kagome turns around and takes a deep breath, just as she was gonna say Sit inu-yasha finished his verse " and I better run before you yell sit" he takes off running, and he trips over kouga and falls flat on his face. Kouga yells " you clumsy mut!!!!" kagome looks down at kouga and runs to him and starts to asking a lot of questions. after she was done kouga got up and says "man I was resting why did you do that?" kagome asks " how long where you awake?" kouga replies " for about an hour now.." Kagome asks " why didn't you tell me, or even make a sound...." kouga says " because of the nice view...(He looks at mirouku and winks and moves his mouth sayinf OK..) those skirts are just the perfect length." kagome's face turns red and she steps backwards. Miroku's jaw drops, and he says " alright that not fiar he gets to look and he doesn't get hurt, but when I look I get a welt the size of timbucktou on my head.. That is not fair at all." sango takes her boomerrang and hits him upside his head." Seee.You see what I mean." sango tells miroku to "SHUT UP!!!!! You're digging yourself a hole." Kagome looks at kouga and glares at him, walks toword him, and smacks him across the face. She walks out the door, followed by shippo. Sango looks at all three of the guys and says "oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh.you guys are in trouble.." Then sango gets up and dust off all the popcorn and drul that miroku got all over her, and walks out the door to find kagome. When sango got outside she heard a noise comeing from the woods, just when she started to run towords it she heard tuns of laughing. She started to yell for kirara but kirara didn't come. "KIRARA!!!! KIRARA!!! ." A voice came from behind her "she won't come, no matter how long and how loud you call, she turned real fast, but no one was there. Then she saw a shadow in the woods walking toword her. Sango reached for her boomerrang but it wasn't there. " Oh I left it at the hut." Sango looked for something she could use as a weapon, but she couldn't find anything. Sango yelled for "MIROKU!!!!....HELP ME!" But nothin came out of her mouth.. Sango paniced and ran back towords the hut, but the shadow chased after her and grabed her by the sash of her kimono, and dags her down to the ground. Sango got up and asked herself "why am I running?" she got up, and wiggled out of the grip of the shadow's hands, and she turned around and saw that it was kikyo.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************hey I know that this was a short chapter but hey it seemed like a good spot to end it. just for suspence ..well I hope you liked it . well see ..plz review ..thanx... 


	7. chapter 7

Hey everyone this is chapter 7 hope you like it but first the diclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the inu-yasha characters.  
  
YAAAAAAAY!!!!!! I got up to chapter 7 yay I'm so happy.  
  
I was wounderin if I should start another story, I probably should because I love writeing stories exspecially when its fanfiction or has to do with manga or anime.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
******************************Back at the hut***********************************  
  
Inu-yasha, kouga, and miroku were sitting in different corners of the hut, sleeping. Miroku's head suddenly poped up and he said " I fear my women is in danger.we most go save her." both inu-yasha and kouga reply " WHICH ONE?" miroku starts out the door and says "sango" kouga says " good that leaves kagome for me, mut." Kouga walks out the door, leaving inu- yasha in the hut alone. Inu-yasha started to secound guess himself, would he ever have a chance with kagome. Then inu-yasha smelt something furmiliar and ran out the door and passes kouga and miroku up. "See ya, slow pokes!" miroku starts to run after inu-yasha, but kouga sayed behind and looked for the spring where kagome is.. (So he could see a little sometin sometin.i suppose.. hmmmm.)  
  
*******With kagome and shippo******** "Shippo.can you hand me my shampoo in my bag" "sure" while grabbind the strawberry shampoo out of kagome's bag " here ya go" handing the shampoo to kagome, kagome grabs it out of shippo's little hands. She snaped the top and the eroma lifted up out of the bottle and through her nose, and then she exhaled. She put some shampoo in the palm of her hand and spreaded it in her hair. Shippo was getting ready to hop in the spring with kagome, when he triped over his feet and fell into a tail of fluff. This tail of fluff picked him up and trough him in the water making water splash all over kagome, washing off all the shampoo in her hair. "Shippo, could you watch where your splashin." "Sorry kagome, but it wasn't my fult but h-h- he pushed me in" while looking up at the person sitting down at the shore end of the spring. Kagome turned around, and looked up at the fluffy tail that was floating in the water, and followed it to the demon it belonged too. " Sess-sesshoumaru. . h-how l-long have y-you been th-there?" She looked all around trying to find somthin to cover up with, with a paniced look on her face. Sence she could not find anything, she ducked her body under the water. Sesshoumaru looking staight at kagome took a step toward her and wraped his tail around her lifting her out of the water. "AHHHHHHHHHH.PUT ME DOWN NOOOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome. Sesshoumaru took off with kagome still in his grasps.  
  
Inu-yasha stoped, he looked around while sniffing, trying to smell for the familiar smell.then he found it.he ran toward the smell. The smell got stronger by the minute . he saw sango being held up by Kikyo, by sango's throut. Inu-yasha steped on a twig and it snaped in half, Kikyo herd the snap of the branch that inu-yasha excidently steped on. Kikyo looked at inu-yasha, and droped Sango. Sango backed up on the ground while holding her neck trying to catch her breath. Kikyo looked at inu-yasha, and slowly started walking toward him. Inu-yasha turned into mush, the woman he loved was walking toward him. How could he resist the black silky hair and the angel like face, and the sparkle in her eyes because of the sunlight hit them from above. She walked right up to his face, and she kissed him on the cheek, and said "inu-yasha what are you gonna do?" she smiled, and turned around and smiled at Sango saying " do you honestly think he would hurt me, just to save you? If so, you are sadly mastakin." Inu-yasha reached up and touched his face, and thought "funny I didn't feel anything, I thought when you kissed someone you love your heart and your gut is suppost to go nuts, but I didn't feel nothin, but my mother said." sango got up and started to run toward kikyo. Kikyo laugh and took out her bow and shot sango in the stomach.just as that happened, miroku walks up and see's sango on the ground with an arrow in the stomach, with kikyo next to her."SANGO!!!!!!!!" he ran to sango and proped her on his lap..and started to cry.(aww .oh sorry back to the story) A tear falls on sango's cheek, and rolles down her face. Miroku carefully picks sango in his arms then walks toward kikyo. Kikyo takes her bow and shoots an arrow and hit mirku in the shoulder, but he kept on walking toward her like it didn't even hurt him. Kikyo kept on shooting him, but no matter how many times she hit him he didn't even fall. He got real close to her face and walked back toward the hut, but before he left he hit inu-yasha in the back of the head. Inu-yasha snaped out of it, and saw a trail of blood starting from where sango was, and it disappered off into the distance. He looked around and saw kikyo looking striaght at him smiling. Inu-yasha smiled back at her, and took a step toward her. He wraped his arms around her, and she did the same to him. He kissed her. He dreamed for so long to do this, he would dream on how it would feel, and how she would taste like rose's taste, he would dream on her warm lips pressed against his and her warm body wraped in his arms.. But. when he kissed her he didn't taste the roses he thought he would taste it tasted like rotting flesh, and her lips were cold, and her body was like ice. He pulled away, he looked at her in disgust. She looked at him, woundering why he pulled away. He gazed at her one last time, and said "kikyo what has happened to you? Why are you so cold." she smiled at him, and she said, " its what happens when you die.." She takes a breath and continues " when you die, all blood stops, it sorta.freezes like ice, your heart feels cold, and as if someone has stabed you in the heart thousands of times over and over again. Inu-yasha looked at kikyo and aturned around and said " if you aren't alive, then your heart isn't, then that kiss ment nothin.it was as cold as your heart.bye forever." kikyo looked at him and started to cry her dead tears that ment nothin to inu- yasha anymore.. For that took a cold and meaningless kiss to prove that to him.  
  
Well I know that was kinda breaf but if you want I can redo it , but I need your reviews to tell me what to do. Well PLZZZZZ review..to tell me how you like the story PLZZZZZZ 


	8. chapter 8

Oh yeah, oh yeah!!!! I made it to chapter 9 on my first story.... Now the diclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inu-yasha characters.though as I say all the time I would like too.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
******************************Back with kouga************************ Kouga was at the springs, but he couldn't find her. He found her clothes sitting on a big rock next to the springs. He smelt the clothes and got lost in the smell."mmmm.smells like a garden filled with wild flowers.ah yeah.gonna have some fun.."He turned his head and saw that there were footprints going in but not out, and that there was an indent, as if someone had jumped with a lot of force. He paniced and started to freak " KAGOME!!! Where have you gone.oops did I say that out loud .hope no one heard me." he walked around for a bit. Then he ran back to the hut, and saw miroku walk into the hut with sango in his arms. Kouga stoped then watched miroku walk in the hut.  
  
Miroku walked to the fire and put sango next to it. Miroku sat down besides her watching the light from the flames flicker on her face. He looked at her and got closer, and he kisses her. When he lifted his head sango woke up she looked at miroku and she grabed her stomach " ahh." she clashed her teeth together because of the pain. KEAD'E came into the room with bandages and medicine, she sat down next to sango and took her armer off .not noticing that miroku was still there next to her watching every single move.  
  
Kouga finally walks into the hut and told miroku thay Kagome was missing, and that she left her clothes near the rock. Miroku's eyes poped up, "really no clothes." sango lifts her hand and smacks him as hard as ussaul . "well.we know shes gonna be ok, when she leaves a mark that big.." kouga muttered. Miroku stood up and looked at sango "I'll be back my love." Sango looked at him and yelled, " for the last time I am not your LOVE." miroku smiled and soluted, and then ran off with kouga, to find inu-yasha so they can find kagome.  
  
***************************Sesshoumaru+kagome******************************* *********  
  
Kagome was a sleep from the long ride and for all the strogling she did. Sesshoumaru's demon slaves opened the balkiny window. Seshoumaru walked in with kagome in his arms, he set her in his bed, and covered her up with the sheets on hs bed. Sesshoumaru sat there staring at her. He got up, and walked to the door and shut off the light in the room. He walked out to the deck and shut the window/door. He stared at the moon it was ¾ of the way full. he thought to him self, its almost full moon I must find kikyo.he jumped off the deck and into the forest, he ran in the direction of the tree. He transformed into his demon form, and he leaped high above the trees.  
  
Miroku looked up in the night sky, hopeing that sango would be ok. when he saw a big shadow in the sky, he stoped and stared at it floating in the sky in the sam direction they were going. Kouga noticed that he lost miroku so he turned around, ran to miroku, and picked him up. "We can't have you lolly gagging around when we need to go find kagome." Miroku stared at kouga and said " I saw a demon in the sky, it was in the shape of a wolfish doggie thiny, and I got a question, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME???? Sorry you might feel that way but my door don't swing that way." kouga's face turned sower, And then he droped miroku right where he was. Miroku dusted himself off and started to run to the sacred tree, where inu-yasha was found by kagome. They finally got to the tree. Inu-yashsa had kikyo by the neck, with scatches on his face with redness in his eyes. Miroku ran toward inu-yasha hitting him on the heada with his staff trying to snap inu- yasha out of it, but no luck, for the only one who could snap him out of it was kiddnapped by his brother. Inu-yasha dropped kikyo, and faced toward kouga and charged him. 


End file.
